Beautiful Destruction
Chapter 1 "Ladies and gentlebots, it is my great pleasure to bring to you, the upgraded Deltrax 7 team!" Announced Mr Makuro. A great deal of applause and cheering echoed through the skies as many reporters came to witness the new heroes of the Deltrax7 Team."But first, I would like us to take a minute for remembering those heroes that died in the cataclysmic Swarm." ---- 3 YEARS EARLIER.... "Crypto, get your fat tin-can butt over here!" Kyle Topkick shouted to his leader, Bradley Crypto, "I just spotted a group of 'em up Mettaly Street!" "WHAT?!" Gasped Crypto, but then he saw for himself, "They're by the water supply- we have to kill them NOW!" It was at that point that Kyle's fellow hero, Arron Armourhide , pulled out an HRPG, hero rocket propelled grenade, at started loading and aiming it at the four Screatures. "This ought to kill them" he said, then, without warning, Armorhide dropped to the ground, dead. "Topkick to Hero Factory! Topkick to Hero Factory! Arron's down!" Crypto looked up in confusion "There's gotta be a sniper up there, we have to move. Teleport Armorhide back to HQ, and lets get outta here!" The Deltrax7 team started running for thier lives, as bullets and blood flew everywhere. Without warning, Kyle Topkick Stopped and said "Whats that?" "Kyle, Help, please!" It was fellow hero Tyron Hardhitter. "Don't worry mate, I got you!" Topkick started hacking away at the rubble trapping Tyron's legs, and picked him up, then carried him over his shoulder towards the other heroes, who had ducked under a plane wing. "He's bleeding heavily, we gotta get him medical attention, now! But Crypto looked up and his eyes brightened with disbelief, "Guys! We have gotta get outta here, there's a carrier headed-" And then the inevitable happened, a transporter crashed down onto the brave heroes. Only one of the heroes survived: Kyle Topkick. In the weeks that followed, he dedicated his life on hunting down specific Screatures and killing them, until one remained, Tyrant, but when Topkick tryed to kill him, Tyrant teleported to the planet Recsaf9 to escape death. little did he know that Topkick would return with his own new team, and would reek revenge on him..... Chapter 2-Present "So, as I was saying, the Deltrax7 team has been upgraded, with 3 new heroes, the first of which, is Ryan Killshot!" All the reporters gasped as Ryan stepped out, waving to the crowd as the reporters wrote stuff down and cameras popped everywhere. "Hello, Hello, Hello ladies!" Ryan pointed to a female in the crowd as he showed of his strength by lifting up Furno's bike with one arm. Little do they know this hasn't got an engine in it! thought Ryan, as Mr Makuro shushed the crowd. "Second, Ryan's Brother, Johnny Pyro!!!!!" Another wave of cheering surged through the crowd as the two heroes exchanged fist touches and high fives. "Herrrrrrrrrre's Johnny!" shouted Pyro as he shook some of the crowds hands, and took reports as Killshot had done. "Now, here he is, the last hero for the new breed, Simon Speedsman!!!" As Simon rose up through the stage, he waved at the hyped up Crowd, and he spoke to the twins quickly, "Yo guys I'm so hyped up, I have to watch dvds in fast forward because the medic says if i don't my data links will burn out." The twins exchange weird glances as Mr Makuro spoke, "Now any group would not be complete with out a leader, so here he is, the only surviving hero of the original Deltrax7 Team, Kyle Topkick!!" Chapter 3- Lock'n'load. "Okay okay okay settle down, its not like he can fly or something- wait a minute- he can!" Mr. Makuro told the reporters as a plume of fire blasted from Kyles feet as he began hovering toward his team. "What's up fellas?" he said as they all exchanged high fives and began waving to the crowd. Mr. Makuro began explaining to the crowd that he would show them how new heroes are trained and weaponized as a holographic training facility took form around them. "Now these heroes have no idea what weapons they are getting and it will be a surprise to them. Ryan, would you step up here please?" Ryan jumped up onto the stage as a platform raised up with a Minigun on it emerged from the stage. "BOO YEAH! I hit the jackpot!"said Ryan as he grabbed his weapon and admired it. "This outta kill any villian that comes near me, and its easy to-" Ryan did back-fips and somersaults as he accidentally triggered his gun and ended up in a heap on the floor. "Control.... sorry, i wasn't holding it right!" said an embaressed Killshot, as the crowd laughed and clapped sarcastically. "Okay Ryan, we all believe you, now Johnny Pyro will recive his weapon, and because he was made to be a pyromaniac, he gets a Double Shot Flamethrower, with injected quaza to make it even more powerful!" As if to prove this, A life size metal cut out of a villain appeared on stage and johnny blasted it to ash with his flamethrower."I love this! he said "if anyone here needs stuff blown up,you know were to come-TO ME!" 'Now Simon Speedsman is armed with a pair of heat goggles that amplify heat and blast rounds of it to his enemies, and if that wasn't enough, he has high hitter assault rifle!" Speedsman enthusiastically grabbed his weapon and shot wildly at a target at the end of the training holgraphic room. The rounds tore the paper to shreds. "Cool!" He said turning the gun over in his hands. It was know Kyle's turn to get his weapons. He was presented with Twin pistols, a shotgun, and a Crusher rocket launcher. "I now think that the team is ready for training! We will begin with Ryan vs Kyle in a martial arts fight!" shouted Mr. Makuro. Characters *Kyle Topkick *Arron Armorhide *Ryan Killshot *Johnny Pyro *Simon Speedsman *Bradly Crypto *Tyron Herdhitter *Tyrant *Mr. Makuro